Walk Away
by evil wicked way
Summary: I tried to pretend like nothing had just happened.


Beginning A/N: YAY! I have now seen the ending of FFX, so I decided to re-write "Walk Away" to make it better than last time. xD So, anyway, I hope you like this, and sorry if it sucks. Flamers accepted. Most likely a one-shot, but if I get enough reviews saying I should continue (or if I get enough reviews at all!) then I may consider making this into a fic that tells the story of what happened before FFX-2 started.

(Disclaimer: I do not own FFX or FFX-2 or anything belonging to Square Enix or anyone else besides my own ideas that I might have thrown into this to make it a better story.)

Walk Away

Yuna's POV

I was glad, but I was also greatly confused. I was glad, Sin was gone, and will be forever. But, I was also confused because _he_ had said that he was to disappear after the fight with Yu Yevon.

I barely remember what happened between the time when we beat Yu Yevon and when we were on the ship deck and I was dancing the sending. It was the same dance everytime, nothing had changed. I knew it perfectly and people say I moved with such elegance that I looked majestic and angelic at the same time.

I twirled my staff around my body, moving to the beat that it seemed only I could hear while doing these ceremonies. I didn't even need to think about what I was doing, or have to try to remember the steps, my body seemed to do it automatically because I was so used to it by now. The pain I felt tearing at my heart was the same as ever as I watched my aeons, my life-long training, disappear into a cloud of pyreflies before floating away to the Farplane.

I didn't understand why everything had to be so hard. I knew what I had to do…before I even met with Sin, when we made out plans on how to defeat it without the Final Summoning, I knew. But it seemed that I had gotten quite attached to my aeons, my friends, my allies along the way during the pilgrimage. They had been there everytime I needed them, and sometimes when I did not. They had helped me and my greatest friends when we were up against the greatest and fiercest enemies throughout my pilgrimage. Watching them disappear without me being able to say a proper goodbye, or at least me going with them, it was one of the most difficult things I had ever done in the entirety of my seventeen years on this earth.

As soon as the deed, the dance of the sending, was done I turned around to look at everyone. Lulu, Wakka, Kimahri, Rikku and _him_. He was…my everything. My laughter, my smile, my light, and my love. He had awoken new feelings within me, and now he was disappearing, leaving me behind. I observed the scene before me with growing horror as my brain began taking in, and registering, all of what was going on around me. His arms began to go see-through as I shook my head in protest.

"No", I heard the word slip through my lips in a small and quiet whisper as I shook my head.

Tidus looked at me with his oh so blue eyes, his facial expression pleading with me to understand. "Yuna, I have to go", Tidus put extra emphasis on the word 'have.'

I shook my head again as I felt tears springing to my eyes. I fought them back and with courage lifted my head up a bit higher to look into his eyes.

"I'm sorry I couldn't show you Zanarkand", Tidus looked at me, sadness filling his eyes. His tone sounded apologetic. By this time, I couldn't take it. I almost wanted to run back into the ship and escape all my fears, all my sadness and pain. I wanted to lock out the feelings that I was having, and just pretend it wasn't happening. But I knew I couldn't, because if this was the last time that I would see him, I needed to get a good memory of what he looked like and how he acted around me, into my head. I didn't want to forget him, even if he was just a dream.

I just about collapsed as I saw Tidus begin to walk away from me. I followed his retreating form slowly with my eyes. I was trying to convince myself this wasn't happening. My legs felt as if they were about to give out on me right then.

"Hey!" Wakka called out to Tidus as he noticed Tidus walking away.

"We'll see you again..?" Rikku cried out, even I could hear the doubt and disbelief in her voice. I knew that I would more than likely never see him again, and Rikku knew it as well as I did. I couldn't take this, I knew this was my last chance to ever do anything with him before he left me behind as a memory of his, pushed to the back of his mind.

My heart felt as if it was being turned to stone as painfully as possible, like the Fayth. I wondered if he even felt the pain as severely as I did . Before I could stop myself, I turned around and began to run towards him, feeling the steady ship deck beneath my feet, the ship deck I would come to hate in just a few moments of time.

"Yuna!" Kimahri cried out to me as if he was warning me from the extra pain I could have saved myself from.

In those few seconds where I was running towards Tidus, I felt like a thousand needles were stabbing into my heart, making it bleed and lose it's feeling. During those few seconds, it seemed to take hours for me to reach him, my arms spread wide. I expected to be caught in his arms and to feel the warmth of his body holding me to him, embracing me one last time.

When I finally reached Tidus, my arms unfolded to hug him one last time, I went right through him. I tripped over my own feet and fell to the cold, heartless ship deck. The metal beneath me felt like the final stab to my heart before I wouldn't feel like myself anymore. I felt the tears coming, but still fought to keep them back. 'Don't make yourself seem weak in Tidus' last memory he'll get of you!' inside my head, I screamed to myself.

I heard Tidus turn around, could feel his eyes on me. I knew what his eyes would be telling me if I could see them. "I love you, and I'm so sorry. Goodbye, Yuna", would be what his eyes were telling me.

I struggled to regain my composure as I picked myself up off the deck. I sobbed as I pushed myself off the glacial metal. I stood up slowly and held my head up high, looking towards the sky. I could still feel Tidus' eyes upon me. I blinked, the tears still threatening to come.

"I love you", I whispered as softly as possible, making sure that Tidus could still hear me. I was sure that everyone could have heard me through that death-like silence that had befallen everyone after I had fallen on the deck of the ship. I heard Tidus' footsteps coming towards me, coming closer and closer. I felt a sort of presence as I saw Tidus' arms go around my shoulders from behind me. For a spilt second I could feel the warmth of his body against mine as he held me close for the _very_ last time in his short life.

Just as fast as it had happened, it stopped. I couldn't feel the warmth that had been radiating from Tidus onto me a moment ago. I felt an odd sensation, as if something was sweeping through my body and then suddenly and unexpectedly I saw Tidus in front of me. He had passed through me and was walking slowly to a point that was a few feet away from the ships' edge. He began running and then jumped off as I felt my heart stop beating for an instant. It felt as if my heart had been ripped from my chest and had jumped off the ship with Tidus. I collapsed on the deck and began crying and shaking.

'I will never feel the same again', I thought as I wiped my tears away and forced myself to get up. I made sure that I had my balance before I turned around, looked at Wakka, Rikku, Lulu and Kimahri and then glided past them and back into the ships' cabin area.

"Walk away", I whispered to myself and I kept going, not looking back until I had reached my room off one of the main hallways. I repeated the same words I had just said over and over again as I shook my head. 'This _never_ happened', I tried to force myself to believe my thoughts, but it just wouldn't work right now. I tried to pretend like nothing had just happened. I tried to pretend like I hadn't just convinced myself never to love again, for fear this would happen again and force me to do something I wished not to do.

End A/N: So…what did you think? I think this sounds incredible, but that is just my opinion. And the real reason I wrote this was because I want _your_ opinions on it. The idea to do this fic came when I had just beaten FFX a week or so ago and was just too lazy to write it earlier. Anyway, I hope you liked it and I ask you to please review. Flamers accepted. And any suggestions or ways to improve my writing would be much appreciated. Thank you all.

Yunie-19


End file.
